Crime And Punishment
by Cheliz
Summary: All human! Princess Riliane Cross hates prince Senri Kuran's guts. But when they are arranged to be married, let's just say Riliane doesn't take it well. And Senri, of course, will be the one to punish her for her misbehaviour. These are lemon endings for my T rated story: Pretty Girl! Enjoy!


_**Hi! I made a story called Pretty Girl. This is my lemon version of Chapter 2! Please enjoy it!**_

 ** _Blood is red_**

 ** _Tears are blue_**

 ** _I do not own VK, so you don't sue!_**

It was dinner, and I sat at the table.

"So, lover's spat?" Rido asked, winking.

I wanted to poke my fork into that brown eye.

Senri, who wanted to pretend that we were fine, which we were obviously not, grabbed my hand and said, "I just wanted to help her out by explaining a few things."

Help me out?

Cut the fucking crap!

I glared and Senri squeezed my hand warningly.

I was seething, oh how I loathed this young man before me!

Midori's blue eyes found my brown ones, "Do you have any ideas for the wedding dress?"She said, with a fond and excited smile.

After all, nobody had expected her beautiful son to get married!

I wanted to die right on the spot, but I kept myself calm, at least somewhat.

"What do you think of light blue?"I asked, it was one of my favourite colours and white was overused.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed, "It will match Senri's eyes!" She said, practically bouncing on her seat.

My eyes widened in horror.

NO! NO! NO!

I wanted to take back my words but when I opened my mouth, Senri cut in. "Indeed. Light blue suits your brown eyes lovely."

He gave me a heart warming smile that could fool everyone.

But me.

Nice try Senri, nice try.

In my head I was singing, _"I hate you, you hate me, I'm gonna kill you when you sleep."_

Rido smirked the same smirk that was often found on Senri's face.

Fuck, I hate the Kuran smirk!

"What will she wear on the wedding night?" He asked, winking at his son who chuckled.

"Rido!" Midori exclaimed and playfully hit his arm.

"Don't make poor Riliane embarrassed!"

EMBARRASSED?!

That was a fucking understatement AND don't forget I also got homicidal tendencies by just sitting at this table!

I slowly ate my chicken, glaring at the plate.

I wanted to try and see, if Senri and Rido liked to have anal sex with that fucking plate.

Or I could try to use it as a shuriken and decapicate them!

Oh that would be heaven!

I would spare Midori, as she was just ignorant and a stupid, but spoiling mother.

Oh and don't forget she suffered from schizophrenic symptoms.

So yeah, I would spare her.

But Senri and Rido? Nuh uh!

Suddenly, Senri leaned in and I froze.

He brought out his finger, and I wanted to bite it off desperately.

Suddenly, he was touching my chin and I was freaking paralyzed.

Don't touch me!

"What the-" I tried to say but he suddenly grinned.

"You had some on your chin."

He stuck his finger in his mouth and I wanted to vomit.

Words, puke and my guts, those were the things I needed to get out of my mouth.

Midori was in awe at the scene.

"You are so cute together!" She exclaimed at us, on which Senri casted his eyes down, pretending to be flustered.

Let me revise my earlier words, I, Riliane Cross, will murder this entire table!

Midori included!

I couldn't stand being at this table anymore and pretending to be alright!

"Excuse me, I don't feel so well." I said, politely and stood up.

"Let me escort you to your room." Senri said, also standing up.

GO TO HELL!

I wanted to yell.

Midori nodded at us, smiling. "And make sure she takes a paracetemol!" She said, as we walked away from the dining table after having shoved our chairs back to the table, like the mannered raised children we were.

Once in the hallway, Senri slapped me.

"What was that for?!" I was shocked and held my cheek.

I've never been slapped before.

"Listen, behave like a lovey dovey airhead around me, alright?! I will end you if you upset my mother." Senri hissed at me, whilst I still held my red cheek.

"I'd rather die then behave like your puppet!" I hissed back at him.

With that annoying Kuran smirk, he pinned me harshly against the wall.

"I will punish you if you misbehave," he talked to me as if I were a mere child!

I was fucking older then him by a little more then three months!

"Oh, yeah? I am not afraid of your punishments." I told him and he began smirking darkly.

"Pity I won't be your first." Senri told me, his hand crawling up my thigh and I froze.

Oh.

THAT kind of punishment.

"Stay off of me Kuran!" I hissed.

In response, he licked my earshell and I shivered involuntarily.

"Remember babydoll, you are mine."He whispered huskily in it, biting my ear slightly.

I whimpered, my body secretly liking his touch as I began to hate him even more.

He then picked me up, and I squirmed.

"Let go off me Kuran!" I was kicking him by now.

I tried to kick him in the balls, but sadly, to no avail.

Once in my room, he threw me on the bed.

"Sorry Rin, but I'll have to make you see." Senri seemed to enjoy me struggling to get away.

With one swift movement, he locked the door.

"You should stop fighting, the whole castle already knows what kind of whore you are. There's no use." He spat at me before undressing me.

I had indeed stopped fighting, it was useless.

The door was locked, and Senri was way stronger then I was.

His eyes twinkled at my naked figure.

"Lovely." He whispered.

I glared and in the moment of him being distracted, I slapped him.

Senri let out a growl and grabbed his belt.

With wide eyes, I was being tied to the bed.

"SOMEBODY! HE-" I wanted to scream for help, but his mouth cut me off.

I bit his lip so hard, that it was bleeding.

He growled again and he roughly stuck a finger in my feminine hole.

I gasped and he took the oppurtunity the place his tongue in my mouth as he began pumping his finger into me.

I couldn't stop the gasps and moans.

I truly felt like the slut Senri always portrayed me as.

I was incredibly sensitive, and came even more easily then a virgin.

It was because my sexual hormones were screwed up, and yeah, that's actually possible.

Dopamine and shit like that.

I was slowly wettening, and he licked off his finger.

"You taste so sweet..."He whispered against my mouth, and I couldn't help but blush, even though he was my arch nemisis.

He began undressing and I wanted to flee, but I was tied up.

DAMN IT!

I noticed he had nothing from Rido's manly features, even body like.

He was boy like, innocent and lean.

Fuck, it made me feel funny downstairs.

And his dick!

As soon as it was revealed, I was biting my lip.

It was thin, but long.

I knew it was a dick that could hit my sweet spot from every angle, as I had experience with guys.

I clenched my thighs together, my heart pounding.

I hadn't even felt this nervous, when I had lost my virginity!

But then again, this kind of was rape, so I was allowed to be nervous right?

He softly toyed with his cock's head as he watched me.

"Say something dirty." He whispered, his voice seductive. "Tell me what a dirty little minx you've been."

I bit my lip, refusing to say anything.

Then, he slapped the same cheek again and I howled out in pain.

"Say it." He growled.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" I exclaimed, wanting to get this over with.

He grinned maliciously. "That's a good girl."

He rubbed his hard manhood against my wettened clit and I moaned.

"Can I enter you?" He whispered with a husky voice and I closed my eyes.

He took it as a yes, and slammed himself into me.

I moaned even louder.

"Fuck Rin." He said, closing his eyes as he grabbed my hips.

"Move!" I begged, the orgasm taking over my body.

Senri indeed began to move. It was hard, but slow.

He made me feel every single inch of his long cock.

"Ahhh." Escaped from my mouth and he kissed me hungrily, harshly grabbing my breasts as he thrusted.

He began milking me out, my breast milk slowly leaking out.

At moment like that, I hated it even more that I had an miscarriage.

Not only because I lost Tessa, my beautiful daughter, but because it gave me breast milk.

Senri grinned and leaned in, licking the milk from my nipple.

Slowly, he began to suck and I felt my cheeks heat up.

He moaned against my breast and I blushed even more.

Could this get any worse?!

Not only did Senri do this to punish me, but also he was drinking my fucking breast milk.

"I hate you..." I said, groaning out of pleasure.

"But your body doesn't." Senri said with a smirk as he pounded into me like an animal.

I growled and he whispered into my ear, "And FYI, your milk tastes delicious."

I gritted my teeth and he kissed me again.

He toyed with my nipple, as I felt something hot come into me.

I knew what it was.

Senri had came into me.

He let go of my nipple and whispered in my mouth, "See? You can be a good girl." He winked.

I could only think one thing.

I hope you get raped by Santa Claus.


End file.
